


Not human, not alien... Amazonian

by Supergirl_Lover96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl_Lover96/pseuds/Supergirl_Lover96
Summary: In the wake of losing Mon-El, Kara gives up on finding a loving relationship she can be herself in. But with the help of her sister and a certain detective, Kara may find just what she needs, or rather, who.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story starts after the season 2 finale, however there are some subtle changes. In this storyline, Alex and Maggie are not yet engaged (and also will not break up as season 3 them does). Mon-el is not coming back. Ever. I love Lena, and I love SuperCorp but this is not a Kara/Lena story. However, there is a reference because I couldn't help it, and also a happy ending for both woman because even though this story is centered mainly around Kara and some Sanvers too, I couldn't bear not give Lena the happiness she deserves. Also this is will be updated a chapter at a time as often as I can, but I'm a college student with a busy life so please understand any delays in advance. As always, kudos and especially comments are greatly appreciated. The characters aren't mine even though I pretend they are. And apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors, I have no help editing. Thanks for reading!

Alex let out a sigh as she felt her girlfriend's fingers slip through her hair. "Babe, you've been sitting on this couch with your worried face since we finished dinner," Maggie's voice was gentle but firm, "you wanna share whatever has been eating away at the beautiful mind of yours? And please, don't try to tell me it's work. I know you Alex, and the only thing that could cause you to zone out during a new episode of Greys is Kara. So just talk to me, love."

Alex sighed again and shifted so she was facing Maggie. She loved that the detective knew her so well. And she loved her more than words could describe for understanding her relationship with Kara. Alex knew she was the textbook definition of an over-protective sister, but Kara had been her responsibility to protect and love since the day she'd come to live with the Danvers. Worrying about the Kryptonian was ingrained in Alex's biology as soundly and strongly as breathing was. And so of course Maggie was correct. Alex, although her gaze had been fixed on the television, did not have the slightest clue what had unfolded in the night's episode. She'd been too preoccupied worrying about her sister. 

"I just, I'm.. I know my sister. And I know that lately it seems that she's finally started to bounce back from the whole Mon-El thing. But something still is quite right. I just know it. There is something she's not saying, something she probably isn't even letting herself fully acknowledge." Alex chewed at her bottom lip and Maggie could practically see the gears turning in the agent's head. Trying desperately to figure out what Kara was hiding or burying. Determined to help her girlfriend solve her latest puzzle (and also knowing Alex wouldn't sleep until it was settled) Maggie poked her in the side, bringing her back to the present.

"Okay. So what in Kara's behavior makes you think something is wrong?" 

Alex gave Maggie a grateful smile before answering, knowing her girlfriend was now committed to helping her work this through. "Well, despite the fact that she's joining in group activities again, and not abandoning Kara Danvers in favor of only being Supergirl, something is still off. It's been 7 months since Mon-El left. And I'm not putting a time limit on grief. I know it's different for everyone. And Kara has already lost so much in her life. But, it seemed like she was ready to move on. I mean, Lean..." Alex trailed off and Maggie nodded knowing what her girlfriend was referring to. 

Five months after releasing lead into the atmosphere, it seemed that Kara and Lena's friendship was steadily progressing into something more. With the youngest Luthor buying CatCo, the CEO and reporter were spending an increasing amount of time together. Lena had been the one who convinced Kara to un-quit her job and remember the joy she found in being Kara Danvers, reporter. Their previous lunch dates, which has been frequent but platonic, had turned to dinners that, while just as frequent, were bordering on flirtatious and romantic. It had seemed inevitable that the two women were headed toward a relationship. One that even Alex had begrudgingly admitted would have been cute and iconic, being it was a Super and a Luthor. But just when it seemed the relationship was all but official, Kara pulled away. Alex didn't know the details. Just that Kara and Lena had spent an entire night talking and the outcome was Lena finally learning of Kara's dual identity as Supergirl, and the two mutually agreeing to keep their relationship nothing more than best friends. Alex had tried to pull more details from her sister. But apart from assuring her that it wasn't because she was Supergirl, which was obvious considering the continued close friendship, Kara wouldn't say why nothing was to come of the clear attraction and chemistry the two had. Thinking it was the Mon-El thing, Alex had even gone as far as showing up to Lena's office and demanding answers about the conversation that night. But apart from assuring her frustrated friend that it was not about Mon-El, but about Kara, Lena gave the agent nothing to go on.

Maggie knew it still drove her girlfriend crazy not knowing why nothing came of what would have been a good relationship for her sister. But that incident alone wasn't enough evidence to suggest that something was wrong or that Kara was hiding something. The detective knew that Alex must have something more. "Okay so Kara is seemingly getting over the loss of Mon-El but is mysteriously ignoring the chemistry between her and Lena. And they had some sort of private discussion that led them to keeping things in the friend zone. What makes you think that this means Kara is hiding something, or that something is even wrong?" Maggie hoped that if she could keep her frustrated agent talking they'd be able to get to the bottom of things in time for her to actually get some sleep before her morning shift. 

"It was an offhand comment Kara made last night at game night. It's been bothering me ever since. And I think it's connected to her conversation with Lena. We were in the kitchen refilling the snack bowls. It was right after the conversation everyone had been having about where they see themselves ten years from now. Kara had avoided really giving an answer, aside from her laughing joke of 'being Supergirl, and still saving all your butts, duh!' I tried to pry. To ask what she saw aside from the cape. But she shut me down pretty quickly. But then, right before she walked back to the group she just casually dropped a bomb. At least it was a bomb to me. But she made the comment as if it was nothing, like she thought nothing of it. Like she didn't even realize that it would throw me because it was somehow obvious or something. And then she was back on the couch laughing at something that Winn and Lena were playfully arguing about. And she was never alone the rest of the night, and it's like she's been strategically avoiding me ever since so I haven't been able to talk to her about it since. And Lena said that is wasn't Mon-El it was Kara and now hearing her say that so offhandedly I'm really worr-"

"Babe!" Maggied hadn't meant to practically yell, but Alex was clearly spiraling. She'd been talking faster and faster, words spilling out of her mouth at such a rate that Maggie was struggling to catch them all. "Babe," she said again but in a softer tone, "take a deep breath and then actually tell me what your sister said."

Alex gave her girlfriend an apologetic smile as she followed the instructions given to her and took a few breaths to regain her composure.

"She said it's not like she'll ever be able to be with someone or have that sort of future. She said her love could and would only ever hurt someone, in more ways than one, and she could never let herself do that. And then she just walked away." Alex trailed off, an intense look of worry back on her face. 

Maggie sighed, "Okay, yeah, that was pretty heavy. But I don't know that it warrants this level of worry. I mean, it sounds like something that anyone with a freshly broken heart might say. So maybe Kara isn't as over everything that happened as we thought. You said it yourself, there is no timeline on grief. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Maggie broke off, seeing a glint of hopelessness and sadness in her girlfriend's eyes.

"You don't understand, Mags. It wasn't just the words she said but how she said them. She was so calm, so sure. Almost serene. It was borderline creepy, and not at all Kara. Maggie, she was devoid of hope. Hope for a future beyond her mission as Supergirl and cover life as a Danvers. It went beyond being heartbroken. It went deeper. I can't describe it, or even begin to understand it, but I now believe Lena when she said that it was about Kara not Mon-El. Something is wrong. Really wrong."

Silence settled between the couple as Maggie digested what Alex had shared. She was beginning to understand her girlfriend's worry. She cared about Little Danvers, who was an honest-to-god ray of sunshine, at least she was. She'd reminded Maggie of an excitable puppy the first time she'd really gotten to know her at a game night. And if there was one thing Maggie knew in her core about Kara Danvers is that that girl practically ran on hope. She was an inspiration to an entire city and only ever saw the absolute best in people. What Alex was telling her was not the Little Danvers that the detective had grown to love. There had to be a clue in what Kara had said. Something hidden behind the words that had triggered Alex's sister-spidey senses and caused the intense worry. And so the detective resolved to do what she did best, detect. 

"So Kara says this after choosing not to pursue a relationship with the Good Luthor. And we can assume that since the two of them had some sort of heart to heart, feelings were shared that probably mirror Kara's statement. So it can be assumed then that Kara does have romantic feelings for Lena but is denying them for fear of hurting her." Maggie was thinking aloud trying to piece it together. Grateful that her girlfriend seemed to have reached a point of agreeing with her that something wasn't right, Alex joined in.

"Right. And I initially thought it was because she's Supergirl. That she's scared of Lena getting caught in the potential crossfire. But that doesn't fit because following that logic she would have also distanced herself from Lena. And from anyone that she cares about. But all her friendships remain strongly intact which, theoretically, means that the argument could be made that anyone who she is close to could get hurt or is at least at risk. So that argument as a reasoning just doesn't make sense. She can't believe that loving someone is dangerous for them and at the same time maintain such close friendships." Alex let out a sigh of exasperation before continuing, clearly having been talking herself in circles in her mind. "And if it isn't the Supergirl thing I don't get what it can be. She was with Mon-El after all. And she was perfectly happy with that. So what's different now? What's changed? I'm trying to work it out but I'm only human and my mind can only analyze this so many times before hitting every dead end. Maybe I should just have J'onn read Lena's mind and find out what was said in that..." Alex kept talking but Maggie had stopped listening at the human part.

Interrupting the agent, Maggie spoke slowly. "Alex. What did Kara say again? To you, that night."

"It's not like I will ever be able to be with someone or have that sort of future. My love can and will only ever hurt someone, in more ways than one, and I could never let myself do that." Alex repeated the exact words her sister had said to her back to Maggie. She watched her girlfriend with curiosity and growing excitement. The detective had that far off look of concentration on her face that she got whenever she was putting the trickiest pieces of the puzzle into place right before seeing the picture and solving the case. 

"In more ways than one."

"What?"

"In more ways than one," Maggie repeated, "Kara said she could hurt someone she loved in more than one way. Even if the Supergirl thing is part of her reasoning, it's not the only reason. And you're right. She was with Mon-El and had no issue with it. But a seemingly equally happy, if not more happy, relationship opportunity with Lena comes to the table and Kara turns it down. Turns down the idea of a future relationship with anyone. But maybe what Lena said isn't quite right. It's not the Mon-El thing, but it's also not Kara. It's the partner!"

Maggie was smiling by this point, clearly convincing herself with her own words that she was indeed onto something. Alex, however, was not following.

"The partner? What's that mean?"

"Look at it this way. What is the single, most fundamental difference between Mon-El and Lena Luthor?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, shocked that gender was her girlfriends big idea. "Babe, I hate to burst your bubble, but Lena lacking a dick is not the issue. Kara doesn't care about gender. It was one of the many things she shared with me about Krypton when she first came to Earth. It didn't matter there. Love was love. Just another thing that aliens got right before humans..." Alex trailed off, mouth snapping shut as she registered her own words. Maggie just looked smug.

"Mon-El was an alien, just like Kara." Alex spoke as though she had just seen the light. "Of course. Of course! I'd never even considered what that meant for their relationship. Kara, who has spent her entire life on Earth being so carefully human, wouldn't have to worry for once. She could be her whole self. She wouldn't have to hold back. A romantic relationship, not just a friendship. She could love without fear of losing control." Alex again promptly stopped talking as she realized exactly what she was rather excitedly discussing. Her sister could have a safe physical relationship with Mon-El. She really didn't want those thoughts. But it all made sense now. Kara wouldn't risk that with a delicate human. She'd refuse herself love out of fear that with love came intimacy and with intimacy came the risk of losing control. 

Oh Kara, Alex thought to herself. Her poor little alien. She should have figured this out sooner. Even with Alex herself, who Kara was the most comfortable with, she always had to be so careful. At the back of her mind Kara always had to be reminding herself not to squeeze too tight or move too fast. But that hadn't been an issue with Mon-El. For the first time since being on Earth, aside from the few hugs with her cousin or fighting alien threats, Kara was able to be herself without fear. And after having that, and then losing that, Kara couldn't, wouldn't try to have a future with someone where she would have to go back to always holding back. All the pieces had fallen into place. And Alex felt her heart breaking for her sister.

Maggie must have sensed where her thoughts had landed her, and she squeezed Alex's hand until Alex looked up and met her eyes.

"Hey. Don't worry. Now we know. And now we can help."

"Help? Maggie we can't just magic up an alien for Kara to love. She's met all the usuals who are hang out at the bar, and all the other ones are typically trying to kill her or the people of National City. Not exactly her type. There's clearly no match, and Kara's given up."

Maggie gave Alex her signature "I'm up to something" smile.

"Maybe we can't conjure up the perfect alien for Little Danvers. But I think I can do one better. Give me to the end of the week. I have a friend in Gotham who has a friend who knows someone." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had just emptied the last bag of chips into a bowl when there was a knock on the door. A quick glance with x-ray vision revealed her sister standing in the hall holding up a takeout bag and sticking her tongue out, clearly guessing that Kara was looking at her through the door. Using a burst of super speed to cross her apartment, Kara pulled open the door with a smile. 

"Are those potstickers?"

Alex grinned as she sidestepped her sister to enter the apartment, keeping the bag out of the Kryptonian's reach.

"Yes. A triple order in fact. And I will consider sharing with you on one condition."

Kara rolled her eyes. She knew that she would get some of her favorite food regardless of Alex's condition. The agent wouldn't have ordered a triple if she had intended on withholding. But Kara was curious and so decided to play along.

"And what's that?" Kara's eyes remained locked on the bag in her sister's hand as she closed the door and moved after Alex into the kitchen.

"You have to promise not to be mad at me..." Alex trailed off. Despite the playful atmosphere up until this point, Kara could sense the seriousness of the request.

Potstickers momentarily forgotten, blue eyes narrowed and zeroed in on the Alex who had a sheepish expression. 

"What did you do?" The tone was so entirely strong and slightly threatening that Alex chuckled at how easily her sister could slip from sweet and innocent Kara Danvers to Supergirl.

"Easy there, Alien Girl. Technically I didn't do anything. Maggie invited an old friend of hers to game night. I was supposed to tell you earlier but, well, what with the small issue of a containment breach at the D.E.O., I forgot. And so I come early bearing potstickers."

Kara raised an eyebrow before using another burst of super speed to snatch the takeout bag from her sister's hand and plop down on the couch in the living room before Alex could even blink.

"Hey! No powers!" The whine in Alex's voice was so reminiscent of childhood, when Alex would raise the same complaint whenever Kara used her powers to beat her to the bathroom or steal the last cookie, that Kara rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at the memories. Pulling a potsticker from the bag, the alien shoved the entire thing in her mouth at once before patting the space next to her. Alex sighed in defeat and made her way over to where he sister sat happily munching on her stolen prize.

"WhywudIeeMadyounMageebrigafwend?"

"Come again?" Alex flicked a crumb that had landing on her from Kara's attempt to speak through potstickers back at her sister. "Jeesh, you would think you were raised by savages."

Kara rolled her eyes at Alex's comment before swallowing and trying again. 

"Why would I be mad at you and Maggie for bringing a friend?"

"Two actually. Well, Maggie has a friend who is also bringing a friend. And because game night is usually reserved for, as you say, the Super Friends. And now that Lena has been brought into the loop too, it's a night that you can be yourself with friends not hiding who you are. Having strangers here means no Supergirl talk or powers."

Kara smiled at her sister's words and offered her a potsticker. "That's okay, Alex. I can survive one gamenight as Kara Danvers. Meeting some of Maggie's friends is important for your relationship." Alex felt her heart warm. Kara was so genuinely good. A twinge of guilt made itself known, knowing that Maggie had some sort of ulterior motive in introducing these specific friends to Kara, but her love and need for her sister to be okay and realize she wasn't destined to never love again won out. Alex smiled and rested her head on her alien's shoulder.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I get it from my sister." Alex could hear the teasing smile in Kara's voice.

"I love you, you goofball. Now eat the rest of your potstickers so you don't scare away the guests with your inhuman appetite."

"You don't need to tell me twice!"

Kara proceeded to practically inhale the remaining potstickers while Alex flipped through some channels before settling on a rerun of Greys. 

"Don't get too comfortable Dr. Danvers," Kara always loved to tease her sister for her obsession with the medical drama, "the Super Friends and our other guests are gonna be here any minute." Alex just mumbled unintelligibly and in closer to her sister. Five minutes later when there was a knock on the door, Kara had to wrestle the remote from the agent to turn of the T.V.

"C'mon, Yang was just about to throw that stitch to get the guy to stabilize!"

"Good, you know what happens and how it ends, so no worries." Kara untangled herself from her grumbling sister and made her way to the door to let her friends in. The distinct heartbeats told her Winn and James were the first to arrive.

"Hey guys!" Kara grinned and let the two men into the apartment.

"Hey Kar. Alex, hi. Where's Maggie?"

"Winn, you are aware that just because we are dating Maggie and I are not attached at the hip? Surely you've noticed that it's just me at the D.E.O. saving your ass from aliens that break out of containment cells that your tech security crap is supposed to keep locked?" 

"Alex, play nice. You know very well that Winn had nothing to do with it, so stop making him squirm just for your own amusement." Winn threw Kara a grateful smile realizing the badass agent was once again using his intimidation of her against him. Kara's superhearing picked up Alex's mumbled "killsport", and she rolled her eyes at her sister before answering WInn's original question.

"Maggie is coming later with some friends of hers. So no more D.E.O. or Supergirl talk tonight."

"Well that's boring, Supergirl is my favorite topic." A familiar, warm voice came from behind Kara and she turned to see Lena standing in the still open doorway, smile on her face.

"Lena, hi!" Kara's smile was brighter than the sun.

"Well that was a more enthusiastic greeting than we got," James joked under his breath making Alex roll her eyes. 

"Hello Kara. James, Winn. Alex." Lena stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind her. "I brought wine."

Alex jumped up from where she had still been sitting on the couch and moved to meet Lena in the kitchen. "And this, Luthor, is why you are my favorite person here right now."

"HEY!" Kara turned to glare at her sister, while everyone else just laughed at the disgruntled, but cute, look on the alien's face. Once Alex had warmed up to Lena joining their little friend group, the two had become fast friends, bonding over their shared intelligence and love of wine. However, their shared favorite pass time was working Kara up with little comments and jokes.

Once everyone had their drinks and the snacks had been moved into the living room, the argument over what games would be played that night began. James and Alex were fighting for Monopoly and Clue while Winn and Lena were passionately defending their choices of Pictionary and Charades. Kara didn't even bother picking a side, knowing full well that the group would end up playing all four games and then some before the night was over.

Excusing herself, not that anyone was paying much attention, Kara made her way to the bathroom. She was washing her hands when she heard the knock. Seems that Maggie and her friends had arrived. Kara had meant what she told Alex about being okay with the new faces for tonight's game night. But that didn't mean she wasn't slightly nervous. Everyone had become used to not having to filter the things that they said. Hopefully no one would slip up. On the bright side no one could accuse her of using her x-ray vision to cheat like they always did when her and Alex or her and Lena teamed up for Charades and always won by a landslide. Kara didn't use her powers to win, she simply know both women exceptionally well. Kara could hear that Alex must have answered the door and introductions were being made. Drying her hands, Kara used super hearing to try to hear if these friends of Maggie's were male or female.

"And this is my girlfriend Alex." That was Maggie. Kara was happy to hear the slight pride in her voice as she introduced her sister to her friends. 

"Very nice to meet you, Alex."

Kara froze. She knew that voice. But no, it couldn't be. There was no way. Maggie's mystery friend could not be. Quickly exiting her bathroom, Kara came around the corner and sure enough...

"Kara?!"

"Kate?!"

Both women had spoke at the same time, and silence fell over the room. Kara had to think fast. She could see that Kate was doing the same. Because yes, they knew each other. Knew exactly who the other was. Of all the people that could have wound up standing in the middle of her apartment, Kara had never imagine Batwoman would be here. She hadn't seen her since the week after she had come out as Supergirl. Clark had invited her to meet him in Gotham and introduce him to his friend Bruce, aka Batman, and Kara had met Kate on the trip. The two had become fast friends but with all the craziness they both dealt with, had lost contact over two years ago.

But how did Maggie know Kate? And did she know who she was exactly? No, she would have mentioned it when Kara brought up Batman. Maggie had said that she had a friend who also knew him, but not that this friend was also a superhero. Which meant Maggie didn't know. So this was going to have to be played very carefully for everyone's sake. Kate must have reached the same conclusion a second before Kara and spoke first.

"Kara Zo-Danvers!" Kara cringed, already a slip up. "I should have put this together when Mags said she was dating a Danvers from National City. You must be Alex's sister. Ha. What a small world."

"Kate, wow, hi! It's been too long." Kara's mind was still reeling. How did Maggie know Kate? Unless, oh Rao no. Kate had mentioned she was dating a cop all those years ago when Kara was in Gotham. But she hadn't given her a name. If Maggie was said cop, than Kate was her ex. Did Alex know? She had only said that Maggie was bringing an old friend. Things were having a higher and higher chance of getting messy by the minute. Kara glanced from Maggie to Alex to Kate. But before she could come up with anything else to break the awkward silence, her gaze landed on the woman standing behind Kate that up until now she hadn't noticed. But holy Rao, how had she not noticed.

Kara fought to keep her jaw from dropping. The woman was gorgeous. Dark brown hair hung in loose curls framing a flawless face. Her modest outfit did nothing to hide the definite lines of strong, solid muscles and perfect curves. When the stranger's eyes met hers, a shy smile graced her face and the Kryptonian's mouth went dry. Oh hell. Kara gulped and tore her gaze from the beautiful woman and back to Kate. Alex and Maggie seemed to have recovered at the same time and both spoke at once.

"You two know each other?" Maggie's voice was colored with surprise.

"How do you know  _who_ my sister is?" Clearly Alex had noticed Kate's almost use of Kara's real name and her voice was hard, a sign that she was in Agent Danvers mode. 

Kate laughed easily, "Kara and I met, what? Three years ago now?" 

Kara nodded. "Yes, um, Kate is a friend with a good friend of Clark's. We met through them."

A look of understanding passed across multiple faces in the room.

Alex realized that Kate knew who Kara was because she knew Clark. She relaxed slightly.

Maggie realized that Kate knew who Kara was because she knew who Batman was and Batman of course knew Superman. She was relieved that hiding the truth wasn't going to be an issue. She had known that Kate had connections to Batman, and that Batman had a particular friend who would be good for Kara to meet, but she hadn't told Kate any of the details as to why. Just begged her to trust her and promised that she would not disclose her friend's identity to anyone. 

Kate realized that Maggie knew who Kara really was, which meant that there was no way they were going to be able to get through this night without Maggie discovering that she has a dual identity as well. Something that she had never got around to sharing in their brief fling all that time ago. 

And poor Kara realized exactly what each of the others was realizing. Eager to avoid confronting all of that at once, she quickly redirected the conversation for the time being. 

"So yeah, Kate and I have met. Kate, you've clearly already met my sister Alex. These are our friends James, Winn, and Lena." 

"It's nice to meet you all." Kate's gaze lingered a second longer on Lena and she smiled flirtatiously, causing the CEO to blush. Kara rolled her eyes, clearly Kate was as big of ladies girl as she had been when they first met. 

Smirking, Kate turned back to Kara, grateful that her fellow superhero had taken some of the attention off of themselves. She also realized exactly why Maggie had practically begged her to bring a certain other superhero friend of hers to meet her girlfriend's sister. Tonight was going to be very interesting. 

"Kara, this is my good friend Diana." Kate watched Kara closely to see if the name held any meaning, but Kara simply turned to hold her hand out, clearly not knowing exactly who her friend was. Even better. 

Diana moved forward past Kate to take Kara's hand in her own. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kara."

Even her voice was perfect. And when a warm, soft, but surprisingly strong hand wrapped around her own, Kara knew she was in trouble. 

"It's uh, um yes, very nice to m-meet you as well." Kara stuttered over her words and flushed an adorable shade pink.

Despite the weirdness of the entire introduction process, Alex had to hide a smile as she watched the exchange between her sister and Diana. Clearly her girlfriend had been very right to assume that Kara would be attracted to her friend.

A throat cleared from behind where the four women were standing. "Anyone wanna play Clue?" James asked with an awkward smile as Winn and Lena just stood next to him too confused by the last five minutes to argue with the choice of the first game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers centric chapter

Game night was going surprisingly well. Once everyone had seemingly accepted the strangeness of the initial introductions, things continued on smoothly. The group had settled down in Kara's living room and played two games of Clue without incident. Kara had ended up sandwiched between Diana and Winn on the couch, and despite occasionally stuttering over her words or blushing when she was caught staring a moment too long, the Kryptonian was quickly getting to know the gorgeous newcomer. Diana seemed so genuinely interested in what Kara had to say and asked many questions about her work as a reporter. During the lull between the end of the second game and the start of whichever one the group decided to play next, the two superheros discovered their mutual, intense love for ice cream. The discussion was comically serious as the two debated countless flavors, playfully arguing over their likes and dislikes. Neither noticed the attention they were drawing from certain members of the group.

"Mint oreo beats peanut butter swirl every time!" 

Alex smiled at the passion that colored her sister's voice. No one had ever matched Kara's enthusiasm for food. At least not until tonight. Happy with how things were playing out between the two, Alex glanced at her girlfriend, a smile on her face. But Maggie was staring at Kate who was engaged in a lively and flirtatious conversation with Lena. The smile slowly slipped from the agent's face as she studied her girlfriend's expression. Maggie had that look on her face she always got when she was thinking hard. Trying to piece things together that didn't quite fit. Alex watched as her detective glanced at Diana, but didn't seem to really be seeing her, before returning her intense gaze to Kate. Suddenly Maggie's face morphed into a look of complete shock.Alex lunged to her feet fast enough to startle James who had been sitting next to her talking about God knows what.

"Hey babe can I talk to you in private for a minute. I, uh, just thought of something concerning that, um, that case I'm consulting on with you!"

Maggie immediately stood up to follow Alex, drawing the attention of everyone in the room away from the individual conversations they'd been having. Alex drew on her skills as an agent of a non-existent government agency to remain calm and natural, especially under her sister's questioning gaze.

"Kara, why don't you set up the board for Pictionary. When Mags and I come back we can play."

Her sister's face lit up at the suggestion, any concern vanishing, "Great idea! Diana, wanna be my partner? New friends or not, I feel like you and I get each other." Kara blushed the second the words left her mouth. Alex, despite her current worry about Maggie, rolled her eyes at her sister.

"We'll be right back." Alex pulled MAggie toward the apartment door. As she closed it behind them she heard Kate's voice.

"Perfect. Looks like I get the young and beautiful genius on my team. Whatta ya say Luthor, wanna be my partner?"

Alex didn't hear Lena's response, but she would bet her next paycheck that the CEO was redder than Krypton's sun. Pushing thoughts of the two potentially blooming relationships in her sister's apartment, Alex focused her attention on her girlfriend, leading the shorter woman down the hall and up the stairs to the roof access door. Once outside, Alex stopped and turned, studying the detective a moment before speaking.

"Okay spill, Sawyer. What's going on?" 

"Kate's my ex girlfriend from forever ago and something about her and Kara knowing each other didn't fit but then it clicked because Kara was just one too many superheros for Kate to casually know and not just as a hero but secret identity as well, what with her knowing Clark is Superman, Kara is Supergirl, and Diana is Wonder Wo-" The words had been rushing out of Maggie so fast and it was too late by the time she slapped her own hand over her mouth. The damage was done. She'd broken her promise, even if it was just Alex who she trusted with her life. Alex, for her part, was standing with her mouth gaping, clearly struggling to formulate a response. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone who Diana really is," Maggie whispered. "Shit, Kate's gonna kill me. No one was supposed to find out yet, not before her and Kara even worked out if there was something there."

"Kate's your ex?" Alex seemed to have finally found her words.

"Out of all the bombs I just dropped, that's what you're focusing on?" Despite everything, Maggie couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto her face. "I just told you that the woman I'm trying to set your little sister up with is none other than the superhero Amazonian goddess herself, and you're more concerned with my dating history?" 

Alex just narrowed her eyes at Maggie's words, causing a small chuckle to escape from the still smiling detective. 

"Why Agent Danvers, if I didn't know better, I would be worried you were jealous." 

Alex scoffed dramatically, confirming Maggie's suspicions. "Aw baby, that's so cute. But you know I've only got eyes for you. I love you."

Alex melted at those words, still not quite used to hearing them. She doubted she ever would be.

"I love you too. Now what big revelation did you have? You seemed ready to drop a big bomb before you spilled Diana's big secret, which by the way, awesome!"

Maggie smiled, glad that Alex approved. "Alright, well brace yourself love. Wouldn't want your little green monster losing control," Maggie teased, earning herself a jab in the ribs from Alex. "Ow, jeez okay. No making fun of my sensitive, adorable, jealous girlfriend." This time the detective was ready and dodged the second elbow Alex aimed at her with a laugh. 

"I say, for the second time tonight, spill Sawyer."

"Okay, so I'm like ninety-six percent sure that Kate is Batwoman."

Alex's jaw had taken up residence on the floor again. "She never mentioned this while you two were together?"

Maggie shrugged, "It was a casual thing. Not serious. It didn't come up."

Alex ran a hand through her hair, "So you're telling me that Supergirl, Batwoman, and Wonder Woman are all sitting together in my sister's apartment?"

"Yes. But Supergirl, Kara, doesn't Diana is Wonder Woman. And Diana doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl. Although to be fair, she probably suspects it after seeing how Kara and Kate clearly know each other as more than their secret identity selves. Hm."

Alex just stared at Maggie trying to wrap her mind around everything her girlfriend had just said in the past five minutes. Her girlfriend's ex girlfriend was Batwoman, who was apparently also a friend of her sister, something Kara had never mentioned. Alex took great pride in her multiple PhD's and position as second in command of the D.E.O. But in comparison to yet another Superhero? Alex had gotten over her jealousy of Kara's powers when they were still kids. But now her girlfriend was finding out that someone that she has a history with was a hero of Gotham. Alex couldn't compete with that, no matter how many alien threats she helped to put away. 

"Alex, we should probably head back down before everyone starts to worry." Maggie's voice was soft, and despite her words, she stepped closer to Alex on the roof, pulling the taller girl into her arms. Alex's own arms reflexively wrapped around the detective in return. Rubbing soothing circles up and down her girlfriend's spine, Maggie spoke again. "You know, I learned tonight that I've dated one superhero, and I'm good friends with another. Yet I've never felt as safe and protected as I do right now in your arms. I know you, Danvers. I know that the agent in you, the super sexy badass agent, is keeping you calm and collected on the outside. Which means on the inside your insecurities and self doubts are running rampant. And so I'd just like to remind you that you, Alexandra Danvers, are the strongest, smartest, most remarkable person that I know. You've saved me more times than you will ever know, in more ways than even I can understand. And you didn't need special powers to do it. I am the luckiest woman alive because every night I get to fall asleep in your arms. I love you, Alex. For everything that you, and only are and can ever be."

Not having the words to respond, Alex pressed her lips to Maggie's, trying to convey through touch just how much that had meant to her. Their lips danced in perfect sync, neither struggling to control the kiss, rather completely surrendering to each other. When Alex's tongue slid along Maggie's lower lip she was immediately granted access. Hands tugged at hips and shoulders as the couple fought to erase any space between them. 

As quickly as the kiss had become intense, it slowed, turning soft and almost hesitant. Maggie brought her hand up to cup Alex's face, thumb gently sliding across her cheek. By the time their lips separated both women were more than a little short of breath and smiling. Alex leaned her head against Maggie's.

"I love you too. So so very much. Thank you, for understanding."

Maggie pulled back giving Alex a cheeky smile, "Always. But don't go getting completely soft on me, Danvers. I need your head in the game if we're going to go back down there and kick all our friend's sorry asses in Pictionary."

Alex rolled her eyes, and taking her girlfriend's hand, led them back down the stairs and to her sister's apartment. Opening the door, the couple paused in confusion. Only Winn, Lena, and James were there and the three of them were in the process of cleaning up.

"Um guys? What the hell?" Alex stepped further into the apartment half expecting Kara, Kate, and Diana to appear. They did not. 

It was Winn who gave an explanation. "So Kara musta heard some sirens or something. She tried to pull her typical 'oh I'm just gonna go get some more ice' excuse. Except Kate didn't really buy it. She jumped up and chased Kara into her room with this excited look in her eyes. The two had some sort of whisper argument. Diana went in, I assume to see what the issue was. Next thing we know there's that unmistakable 'whoosh' sound that means Supergirl has left the building. And then Kate and Diana are running out the door grinning like fools without so much as a goodnight. I was just about to call you. Or J'onn. Because I'm pretty sure that Kate knows who Kara is. And I'm also pretty sure that Kara was trying to keep Kate from coming with her to wherever she was going. But clearly the message didn't stick. And Diana tagged along..." Winn trailed off as Maggie and Alex shared a look.

If Kara had gone to fulfill her duty as Supergirl, and Kate had of course decided that Batwoman should assist, and Diana had naturally followed to cover Kate... Alex and Maggie realized it at the same time. Ready or not, Kara was about to find out  _exactly_ who she had been crushing on. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days. Things have been crazy and I've officially messed my sleep cycle up so badly that I am now nocturnal. However, here is the next chapter. As always, kudos and comments are my life source and please forgive any grammar or spelling errors! Enjoy :)

Kara fought back a sigh as the would-be bank robbers opened fire on her as she landed on the scene. The bad guys, the human ones at least, still failed to grasp that bullets had absolutely no effect on her. However, for once she was (selfishly) grateful for idiots like these. A Supergirl emergency was a needed intervention to tonight's game night. Not that she hadn't been enjoying herself, she had, and that was the problem. Well no. The problem was not that she was having fun. The problem was the reason for her fun. The gorgeous, brunette friend of Kate's. Diana. This time Kara didn't bother fighting her sigh.

"Alright boys. Play time's over."

With a controlled shot of heat vision, Supergirl blasted each of the robber's weapons from their hands.

"Alien freak!" The man who'd yelled was presumably the leader. He took what was probably meant to be a threatening step towards Supergirl. The comment shouldn't have stung as much as it did, but Kara winced inwardly. Because he had hit a nerve, he was right. She was an alien. An alien who had made a pact with herself because she knew better. It was why she had been grateful for the timely emergency. She had to get away before she made friends with yet another human, especially one as genuine and amazing as Diana had been. She didn't need to set herself up for more heartache. She'd already done so enough with Lena.

Shaking her head as if it would help rid it of those depressing thoughts, Kara gave her best Supergirl stance, prepared to deliver a witty one-line and take the man and his crew out. But before she could get the words out, a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Now that was just a rude thing to say. And I do not like when people are rude to my friends."

All of the men gasped and Kara couldn't help smiling as she spoke without turning.

"Batwoman. What a pleasant surprise." Of course Kate had followed her. The woman lived for stopping criminals just as much as Kara herself did.

"Hello Supergirl. Thought I'd pay you a visit since you came to Gotham last time. Looks like you've made some friends. Whatta ya say to a little help and a lotta fun?"

"What did you have in mind?" 

"Well, there's five idiots standing here. Let's have us a little race. First one to get their guy to the front door of the NCPD wins. Since you have superspeed and can fly, you take three. And that will leave just one for each of us. Fair?"

Kara finally turned around. "Us?"

And there, standing at Batwoman's side, was Wonder Woman. Or more accurately, Diana. Kara's jaw dropped. The robbers, who had been standing seemingly frozen, chose that moment to come to there senses. The man who'd made the comment pulled a knife and charged Supergirl who still had her back to them. Kara heard him and spun around ready to easily stop him, but a glowing rope was already wrapping around her attacker's wrist, causing him to drop the knife. A forceful tug, and he was on the ground.

"Seems fair to me. And I call dibs on this disrespectful imbecile." Wonder Woman stepped forward and delivered a powerful blow to the man's head, rendering him unconscious. "Try to keep up."

And before Kara could process, Diana scooped the man up easily and took off running. With a laugh Batwoman pulled out some gadget and stunned the next nearest guy, knocking him out too. The tied his hands behind his back before hefting him over her shoulder and disappearing out the door to the bank. The remaining three men stared with their mouths hanging open in shock at Supergirl.

"Um, well I guess that means you all are stuck with me. So if we just wanna do this the easy way.." Kara trailed off as all three tried to run in different directions. "Of course not," she grumbled under her breath before lifting off the ground. She had all three knocked out and piled together in seconds. It would have been easier to just call one of Maggie's police friends to come and get them at that point. A unit would be responding any minute now since the silent alarm had been tripped since before she got there. But Kate and her stupid game. Kara couldn't bear to lose. So despite the awkward positioning, Supergirl picked up all three men men and flew as fast as she could considering her passengers. She touched down in front of the NCPD doors to find Wonder Woman already leaning casually against them.

"How.." before Kara could continue, Batwoman came zooming in, her perp precariously balanced on the back of her motorcycle. She pulled up and stepped off her bike, dropping the man next to others on the ground none too gently.

"Damn Supergirl, I'm impressed. I see you haven't lost your touch."

"I didn't win actually." Kara glanced back at Diana to find her already looking at her, a slight smile tugging at her mouth, clearly amused by how shocked the blonde hero was that she had been beat. Diana looked between the two woman, a smug smile of her own forming.

"Well that was fun!" Her words seemed to snap them out of their daze.

"Yes, fun. And... enlightening." Diana's voice was warm but the look she threw Kate told her that they would be having a conversation later. Clearly the shield-wielding brunette had some words for her friend regarding her conveniently neglecting to mention exactly who Kara was. Kate had the decency to look at least a little sheepish.

"Super fun," Kara laughed missing the silent communication going on between the two other woman. "Do you two want to come back to my place? Everyone else probably already left but there should still be some snacks left."

Diana focused her attention back on the blonde and smiled, "I would like that."

Kara's answering smile was blinding and Kate fought an eye roll. "You two go ahead. I'm gonna text that friend of yours Kara. See if she's still awake and up for some company, if you know what I mean." Kate smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. She was only joking, at least about the last bit, trying to get a little rise out of he friend. She miscalculated what Kara's response slightly. The blonde spun to face her, seemingly forgetting her happiness from moments before.

"Lena? You mean Lena?" 

It was a good thing that the robbers they'd apprehended were all still unconscious and that no one else was around because Kara seemed to forget in the moment that all three women were still sporting their superhero identities. She stepped right into her friend's personal space, her voice and stance dripping of raw, Supergirl power and authority.

"Kate I swear to Rao if you hurt her heart I will personally throw you to Mars. Lena is good. And pure. And she deserves all the happiness in the world. In the universe. In the freaking multiverse. She has had cards dealt to her in the past that would have lead even the strongest person to buckle and take the wrong path. But not her. She has come through everything and only ever strived to do right. She is my very best friend so don't you dare get involved with her in any way unless you can swear right here and now that you will never ever hurt her."

Kate stared wide-eyed at Kara for several silent moments before finding her words.

"I'm sorry. That comment, it was a joke. Lena, she gave me her number, and I intend to use it only to start to get to know her more. Because the little bit of her that I got to meet tonight... you're right Kara. She is amazing. And so I was gonna text her and see if she was up only so that I could spend more time with her while I am here so that, hopefully, I will have a reason to come visit a whole lot more. I promise you my intentions are honest and pure. I know I have a history of flings but Lean is different. I can tell already. She's special."

Kara studied Kate's face a moment before nodding and stepping back. 

"Right. Sorry. It's just, she's just my best friend."

Diana, who'd been standing silently behind Kara up to that point, stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And it's good of you to protect your friend."

Kara smiled shyly at her before turning back to Kate. Closing her eyes a moment she easily picked out the all too familiar heartbeat.

"Lena's awake. She's probably knee deep in L-Corp paperwork," Kara opened her eyes, "but I'm sure if you picked up her favorite strawberry ice cream she could be convinced to binge watch literally any crime drama on Netflix."

"How do you know she's awa- you know what, I don't wanna know. Strawberry ice cream and crime shows, got it. Thanks Zor-El." Kate jumped back on her bike and revved the engine.

"Just don't make me regret it, Kate." 

Batwoman just gave Supergirl a wink before zooming off. Sighing, Kara turned to face the patiently waiting brunette by her side. Diana smiled at her once more and Kara's heart fluttered. Everything caught up to her in that moment. Everything being that the beautiful, smart, and funny girl that she had spent all night trying hard not to let herself crush on was the gorgeous, strong, and legendary Wonder Woman. Oh Rao was she in trouble now. 

"Um, so do you, uh, I mean. Okay so snacks at my place?" Kara blushed at her own stuttering. So much for her supersuit inspiring confidence. Diana's smile widened.

"Yes, if you are okay with having the company still, I would enjoy it if this eventful evening did not come to an end quite yet."

"Right. I mean, yeah. Me too. Um, how did you get here?"

"I ran."

"Right. Of course. Well um, if you want, I mean of course you're more than capable yourself, but um if you would like, I could um, well I'm flying back and you could too. With me. If you want..?" Kara was cursing herself in her head. Wonder Woman didn't need Supergirl to get anywhere. Rao, her face had to be as red as her cape by this point. But to her great surprise Diana nodded.

"I flew with Clark once before. It was a fascinating experience. But something tells me that, with you, it is going to be better."

Kara smiled despite her nerves, "Now that I can guarantee." 

Laughing, Diana stepped closer. Kara gulped, realizing exactly what flying with her would mean. She was going to have to hold Diana. Wonder Woman. Swallowing her nerves, Kara shyly held open her arms.

"Just stand on my feet."

Nodding, Diana moved even closer, carefully placing her feet over Kara's and wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders. Kara's arms moved to wind around the warrior's waist in return. They were so close that she could feel her warm breath caress her face.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Kara floated upwards until they were hovering high enough to see all of National City sprawled out under them before beginning to glide in the direction of her apartment. Holding Diana securely against her, she flew slower than necessary, wanting to selfishly savor the moment. 

"I can't imagine you ever get sick of this." 

Kara smiled as she watched the brunette in her arms take in the view. "No. Flying is one of the few things that I can't imagine living without. Even if I wasn't Supergirl I would still fly. When I'm up here... it's just, it's where I can find peace."

Diana nodded in understanding, "The view probably doesn't hurt either."

Kara laughed, "That's true. It's definitely beautiful."

Brown eyes met blue.

"Yes. Beautiful." Diana's voice was unexpectedly soft.

Kara blushed before breaking eye contact. She cleared her throat. "Um, we're back." She touched down carefully in the alley by her building. "Sorry. Normally I would use my bedroom window, but, well usually I'm moving fast enough I don't have to worry about people seeing. I thought it would just be easier if we changed here and then used the door."

"Changed?" 

At the same moment that Diana spoke Kara blurred, actually seemed to disappear for a moment, before she was back standing before her as Kara Danvers rather than Supergirl. 

"Yeah, change. Do you not...?"

Diana grinned, "I may be fast, but no I do not do that. My clothes are in your room at the moment. I'll meet you up there." 

"Wha-" but the brunette was already moving around the backside of the building. Puzzled, Kara walked to the front of the building and made her way inside and up the stairs. When she got to her door she paused, hearing movement inside. Turning the handle, she entered her apartment to find Diana, back in her attire from earlier that evening, pouring two glasses of water in her kitchen. 

"How'd you get in?"

Diana chuckled. "The same way that I got out."

Kara rolled her eyes at that cryptic answer before grabbing some pretzels and takeout menus and following to the couch where the brunette had settled down with their drinks. Sitting and facing the other woman, Kara wondering where to start. Diana saved her the trouble.

"So. You're Supergirl."

"And you're Wonder Woman."


End file.
